Singing in the Rain/Umbrella
Singing in the Rain/Umbrella from Singin' in the Rain/Rihanna feat. Jay-Z is a mash-up featured in The Substitute, the seventh episode of Season Two. It is sung by Holly and Will with the New Directions. Artie is the only New Directions member with a solo. At the end of the episode, Will announces that the Glee Club will perform the song Singin' in the Rain from the musical Singin' in the Rain. Because the song is almost 50 years old, the club is displeased as they were hoping to sing more modern songs. Will goes to Holly and asks her what he can do to make the song more modern for the kids. They decide to mash it up with Rihanna's Umbrella. Lyrics Holly (Artie): Uh-huh, Uh-huh (Yeah, Holla) Uh-huh, Uh-huh (Good girl gone bad) Uh-huh, Uh-huh (Take three, action) Uh-huh, Uh-huh (Go!) You have my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star Baby 'cause in the dark, you can't see shiny cars That's when you'll need me there, with you I'll always share, 'cause I Will (New Direction Boys): I'm singin' in the rain (We'll shine together) Just singin' in the rain (Be here forever) What a glorious feeling (Be a friend) I'm happy again (Stick it out until the end) I'm laughing at clouds (More than ever) So dark, up above (We'll have each other) I'm singing, singing in the rain (Umbrella) Holly and Will (with New Directions): You can stand under my umbrella (Ella, ella, eh-eh-eh) (Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh-eh-eh-eh eh-eh) Holly and Will (Holly): These fancy things (Will never come) in between (You're part of my) entity Here for infinity When the war has took its part When the world has dealt it's cards If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart, 'cause I'm Will with New Directions Girls (New Directions Boys): Singin' in the rain (We'll shine together) (Will: Just) Singin' in the rain (Be here forever) Will (New Directions Boys): What a glorious feeling (Be a friend) I'm happy again (Stick it out until the end) Will with New Directions Girls (New Directions Boys): I'm laughing at clouds (More than ever) So dark up above (We'll have each other) (Will: I'm singing) Singing in the rain (My umbrella) Holly and Will (Holly with with New Directions): You can stand under my umbrella (Ella, ella, eh eh eh) Will (Holly with New Directions): Just singing in the rain (Under my umbrella) (Ella, ella, eh-eh-eh) What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again (Under my umbrella) (Ella, ella, eh-eh-eh) I'm laughing at clouds, so dark, up above (Under my umbrella) (Ella, ella, eh-eh-eh-eh, eh-eh) I'm singing, singing in the rain Holly and Will (with New Directions): It's raining, raining Ooh, baby it's raining, raining Baby (come here to me, come here to me) It's raining, raining (New Direction Boys: More than ever) Ooh, baby it's raining, raining Baby (come here to me, come here to me) (New Direction Boys: My umbrella, My umbrella) Will with New Directions (Holly): (It's raining, raining) I'm singing in the rain (Ooh, baby, it's raining, raining) Just singing in the rain Will (Holly with New Directiions Girls): (Baby, come here to me) What a glorious feeling (Come here to me) I'm happy again (New Directions Boys: My umbrella) Will with New Directions (Holly): (It's raining, raining) I'm laughing at clouds (Ooh, baby it's raining, raining) So dark, up above (Baby, come here to me) The sun's in my heart And I'm ready for love Holly with New Directions Girls: My umbrella My umbrella My umbrella My umbrella Trivia *It took 727﻿ people to clean up the water used in the performance. *The outfits for Holly and the girls — black trousers and buttoned-up raincoats — were inspired by Rihanna's "Umbrella." Will and the boys were dressed in costumes inspired by the 1952 film Singin' in the Rain (though from the song "Good Mornin," not "Singing in the Rain" itself): they wore white shirts, vests, and black hats. In the group scenes, every dancer had a black umbrella, while a yellow umbrella was used in the solo scenes for Will and Holly. *''Singing in the Rain'' was mentioned by Kurt in the episode Duets, the fourth episode of Season Two, during his talk with Sam. *Matthew Morrison says this was one of the hardest numbers to film. * This was included in Glee's Top 4 Mash-Ups countdown. Errors *After introducing the song, Artie heads towards the back of the stage. He is seen heading backwards at three different points. *During the first verse from "Singing in the Rain," Finn initially heads offstage. In the middle of the verse, he suddenly reappears. Gallery 5156454255 03295c58dd.jpg article-0-0BEF25BC000005DC-190_468x451.jpg Cast-shot-from-Singing-In-the-Rain-Umbrella-performance-The-Substitute-glee-20519089-2560-1738.jpg Ep 7 Singin' In The Rain-Umbrella 7.jpg glee676876.jpg GLEE Ep207-BTS 088.jpg glee207 798.jpg GLEE-UMBRELLA 240.jpg PQ-Umbrella-Singing-in-the-rain-dancing-quinn-and-puck-17043203-500-281.gif Singin in the Rain - Umbrella.jpg v201012031154190473070.flv.jpg GLEE - Umbrella Singin In the Rain Full Perform.JPG Glee-umbrella.jpg BEDOL9bCAAAPvnM.png-large.png glee-gwyneth-2-560x334.jpg tumblr mjiu0hUSwk1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mjiu0hUSwk1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mjiu0hUSwk1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr mjiu0hUSwk1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif tumblr mjiu0hUSwk1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif tumblr mjiu0hUSwk1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif tumblr mjiu0hUSwk1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr mjiu0hUSwk1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif singing in the rain- umberella.png singingintherain_chord.JPG singing in the rain.png singing in the rain- umberella.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Holly Holliday Category:Songs sung by Will Schuester Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two